memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Black Siren/Siren's Cry/Prologue
At a bank people are putting latinum into the bank or taking some out when an explosion erupts and a team of criminals rush in and take hostages as a figure emerges from the breach in the wall as she gives orders to the men. Take the latinum, gold and any other pretty things you find Black Siren says as she looks at her team. They start taking the latinum and the gold. Then Dark Siren-X shows up and looks at the men. Remember don't take too long and don't stay too long, the SCIS or Team Arrow will come after us Dark Siren-X says as he looks at the men. YES, SIR! they shout. Typhuss pulls Laurel towards him and kisses Laurel on the lips. Something to celebrate? Laurel asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. If this paid day is good, we will be rich, think of all that latinum and gold Typhuss says as he looks at Laurel. She smirks at him. That's right we'll be so rich we could go on that trip you've always wanted to take me on since we started this life of crime Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. I would love that, but we wouldn't want to run into Dinah Drake and Team Arrow, they are still trying to save us Typhuss says as he looks at Laurel. She shakes her head. Meanwhile one of the men is guarding the back door when he's taken out by someone. In the bank the people are on the floor with their heads down as one of them attempts to get his weapon out and points it at them but Typhuss snaps his neck and kills him as he looks at the hostages. If anyone tries that again, I will kill all of you Typhuss says as he looks at the hostages. One of the men walks up to them. Boss we've lost contact with Bravo team they were assigned to guard the back entrance to the bank one of the men says as he looks at Dark Siren-X and Black Siren. Dark Siren-X looks at him. Black Siren and I will look for them Typhuss says as he looks at the man. He nods. Laurel and Typhuss leave to look for Bravo team. They approach their last known position and see them hanging from the rafters upside down knocked out cold, as Black Siren turns to him. Someone is here, be careful Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Black Canary, Speedy, Overwatch, Green Arrow and Spartan show up. Hello old friend Spartan says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at his former teammates. Leave me and Laurel alone, its cute that you think we can be saved, just leave us alone Typhuss says as he looks at John. Green Arrow looks at them. We want to help you, come back Tommy says as he looks at Laurel and Typhuss. Laurel looks at Tommy. Don't you get it, Tommy, we don't want to come back and we want to be bad, its more fun Laurel says as she looks at Tommy. Then Laurel and Typhuss use their sonic screams on Team Arrow.